Will I Be Alright?
by Naomi Koala
Summary: Beberapa minggu setelah peperangan besar di Marine Ford berlalu, kapal Pasukan Revolusi terlihat berlayar tenang diatas hamparan biru laut. Di tengah-tengah ketenangan itu, saat ini kapal sedang dilanda beribu khawatir. Orang yang dijuluki Orang Kedua di Pasukan Revolusi itu sedang dihujam sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar mati semangat.


**~ Base on One Piece by Eiichiro Oda ~**

Genre : Friendship, etc.

Pairing : SaboKoala

Rate : T

Author: Gaje, Newbie~

.

A One Piece Fanfiction Story

 **\- Will I Be Alright ? -**

Angin menghempas layar sebuah kapal yang berukuran cukup besar, membuat terdengarnya sedikit suara lambung kapal yang bergerak mengarungi lautan yang terlihat sunyi.

Seorang pria terlihat mengganjalkan tangannya pada tepi dek kapal, menatap hamparan biru dalam keheningan. Tatapannya kosong, wajahnya terlihat tak bahagia, cemas mungkin, tapi wajahnya tak berekspresi sama sekali. Separuh wajahnya tertutup oleh bayangan dari rambut kuning yang tergerai hingga mata, hanya bibir yang terkatup yang terlihat dari wajahnya. Angin kemudian berhembus menggerakkan sedikitnya rambut yang menutupi pria itu. Samar-samar terdengar langkah kaki berjalan memasuki dek kapal. Tapi ia tak menghiraukan.

"Sabo-kun." Panggil suara lembut gadis yang tampak cemas melihat seseorang dihadapannya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki lagi, berusaha mendekati pria yang dipanggilnya Sabo itu. Yang dipanggil sama sekali tak berkutik, suara lembut barusan memang tak bis amenggapai dan menarik kembali pikiran orang itu ke alam sadar.

"Sabo!" Panggilnya lebih keras begitu berada sekitar dua meter dari orang dihadapannya. Sabo tersentak, tapi tak ia perlihatkan rasa kagetnya barusan dan menoleh sejenak.

"Koala.." Balasnya

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Koala cemas. Koala sedikit mengatupkan bibir, rasa takut mungkin benar. Tak seharusnya ia bertanya seperti itu mengingat orang yang didepanya benar-benar terlihat mati semangat.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Balas Sabo datar.

Bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Sementara yang terlihat jauh berbeda dari apa yang dikatakannya.

"Bohong, kan?" Kata Koala yang kali ini bibirnya terlihat bergetar. Mungkin rasa khawatirnya selama seminggu penuh ini sudah tidak bisa ia pungkiri lagi. Sabo hanya diam. Ia tak menoleh bahkan bergerak. Hanya menatap kosong hamparan biru didepan sana.

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Tanya Koala sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak ada."

"Apanya yang tidak ada?!" potong Koala semakin meninggi. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak-anak dan katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu!" Bentak Koala, sejujurnya ia tak bisa membendung lagi kekesalannya.

Sabo sedikit menoleh, ia tak tahu harus menjawab perkataan Koala seperti apa.

"Aku tidak ap.."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?!" Bentak Koala lagi. "Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi pendiam dan kau jarang mau berkumpul bersama yang lain!" Pekik Koala. "Bukankah itu aneh? Itu bukan seperti dirimu. Seluruh kru kapal mengkhawatirkanmu. Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini. Dan katakan padaku. Ada apa?!" Jelas Koala yang membuat Sabo kali ini benar-benar menatapnya.

"Koala, aku.."

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu." Potong Koala lagi sambil menjatuhkan air matanya. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi. Sabo membelalak. Baru kali ini ia melihat Koala menangis seperti itu, selain saat Koala menangis seperti orang bodoh ketika ia pingsan ataupun terluka.

Sabo menegakkan badannya, matanya masih terlihat membelalak, mulutnya sedikit terbuka, ia berjalan mendekati Koala dan segera memeluknya.

"Maaf karna membuatmu khawatir." Kata Sabo dalam bisikan, ia tak berniat untuk segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Koala. Koala sedikit tersentak, mendengar sabo berkata begitu, sisa air mata yang berlinang di matanya ikut turun dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya masih memikirkan Ace dan Luffy."

"..."

"Aku bisa merasakan betapa terpukulnya Luffy melihat kematian Ace didepan matanya. Sebagai saudara, aku malah melupakan mereka dan tak berada disana saat mereka membutuhkan ku."

"Sabo-kun..."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa reaksi Luffy saat melihat Ace meninggal. Aku hanya bisa membayangkan diriku melihatnya dari kejauhan, terpuruk dan menangis. Sementara aku tak berbuat apapun dan untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun aku tak bisa. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Bahkan untuk mengingat mereka saja aku tak bisa. Apalagi untuk melindungi mereka. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar sakit. Kenapa saat perang besar itu terjadi aku tidak ada disana? Kenapa aku tak bisa menolong mereka? Aku selalu berharap aku bisa mengembalikan waktu, aku ingin menempatkan diriku disana. Aku bahkan tak sempat melihat wajah Ace untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku ingin berkumpul bersama mereka lagi. Aku ingin bertemu mereka. Aku ini benar-benar saudara yang payah untuk Ace. Dan aku benar-benar tak pantas menjadi kakaknya Luffy."

"Sabo.." Mendengarnya Koala makin cemas. Suara orang yang dihadapannya semakin memelan saat ia menjelaskan persaannya barusan, pelukan pun makin terasa sangat erat. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan hati Sabo yang sedang sakit luar biasa.

"Sebanyak apapun kau berpikir dan berharap, kau tak akan pernah bisa kembali ke peperangan itu. Ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin memang waktunya kurang tepat untuk mengingat mereka berdua. Tapi karna kejadian ini, kau akhirnya kembali mengingat mereka berdua, kan?" Kata Koala sedikit tersenyum dan mengelus bahu Sabo.

"Kalau saat itu Ace tidak mati, kau mungkin tidak akan mengingatnya. Dan kau akan benar-benar kehilangan mereka berdua selamanya. Kalaupun ingatan mu kembali sebelum peperangan besar itu terjadi, belum tentu Ace akan masih hidup sekarang."

"..."

"Kepergian Ace membawa ingatanmu kembali tentang mereka. Mungkin saja Ace berharap kau bisa meneruskan apa yang tidak bisa ia teruskan. Kalau kau menyelamatkan Ace saat itu, dan Ace dan kau mati, Luffy akan benar-benar sendirian, kan? Sabo-kun..., setidaknya kau masih punya seseorang yang harus kau lindungi. Ace pasti mengerti. Maka dari itu, ia mengembalikan dan menyerahkan semuanya padamu." Jelas Koala menghentikan air mata Sabo yang sempat membanjir.

"hmm, mungkin kau benar."

"Ya, jadi bersemangatlah! Luffy pasti akan merasa bahagia bila mengetahui ia benar-benar tak sendirian."

"hmmm, aku tidak yakin soal itu." Senyum Sabo dari balik pelukan Koala.

"Koala, terima kasih."

"Ya, tapi Sabo-kun, mau sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?!" Seru Koala yang sedikit kesal melihat Sabo yang sekarang malah makin merasa nyaman berada dipelukannya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Kata Sabo makin menundukkan kepala ke bahu Koala dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Urat dahi Koala terlihat keluar, ia membuang rasa cemasnya, mengepalkan tangan dan mengangkatnya tepat keatas kepala Sabo.

 _ **BLETAK!**_

 **End. . .**

Astagaa... astagaaa...

Ini baru pertama kalinya aku ngeposting fanficku disini

Rasanya hatiku cenat-cenut gak nentu T^T

Aaaaaa, apakah ini cinta? :v

 _ **HIKEN!**_ Gyaaaaaaa~

Hai, hai, gomennasai T_T

Yosh, Hajimemashite~

Watashi wa dheadriani desu, ore wa Newbie here, shishishi

Hountoni arigatou udah ngebaca fanficku ini, Gomennasai kalau ceritanya terlalu gaje, OOC, berantakan dan Typo berlebihan. Hahaha :v

 **Happy Reading Minna-san**

 **Dont be a silent reader**

 **Jaa ne~**


End file.
